bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Torrential Scar Holia
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 20877 |no = 1437 |element = Water |rarity = Omni |cost = 48 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 146 |animation_idle = 64 |animation_move = 3 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 16, 19, 49, 52, 71, 74, 99, 102, 105, 108, 111 |normal_distribute = 8, 5, 8, 5, 8, 5, 23, 13, 11, 8, 6 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 16, 19, 49, 52, 71, 74, 99, 102, 105, 108, 111, 114, 117, 120 |bb_distribute = 6, 3, 6, 3, 6, 3, 20, 13, 10, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 16, 19, 22, 49, 52, 55, 71, 74, 77, 99, 102, 105, 108, 111, 114, 117, 120, 123, 126 |sbb_distribute = 5, 4, 3, 5, 4, 3, 5, 4, 3, 17, 10, 8, 6, 6, 4, 4, 3, 3, 3 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 16, 19, 22, 25, 49, 52, 55, 58, 71, 74, 77, 80, 99, 102, 105, 108, 111, 114, 117, 120, 123, 126 |ubb_distribute = 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 17, 10, 8, 6, 6, 4, 4, 3, 3, 3 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 4 |sbb_effectdelay = 4 |ubb_effectdelay = 5 |description = According to the research notes she left behind, Holia was deeply fascinated by the distinctly non-demonic nature of the god of destruction she'd created, indifferent as it was to bloodlust and desire even with its immense power. Had she pursued her fascination and continued her research, this clue might have led her to create techniques to eliminate such petty emotions. Then perhaps, twisted as it was, her territory might have become a peaceful land, unlike the Ishgria we know. |summon = Just let me know when you want to remove your suffering and anger. It'll take no time at all! |fusion = He he... Shall I grant you happiness as thanks for this technique? It's alright, just leave everything to me. |evolution = Oh, my, emotions are so interesting! They change and break so quickly when you just toy with them a little bit! | hp_base = 6192 |atk_base = 2261 |def_base = 1999 |rec_base = 2362 | hp_lord = 8162 |atk_lord = 2761 |def_lord = 2806 |rec_lord = 2882 | hp_anima = 9279 |rec_anima = 2584 |atk_breaker = 3059 |def_breaker = 2508 |def_guardian = 3104 |rec_guardian = 2733 |def_oracle = 2657 |rec_oracle = 3329 | hp_bonus = 1250 |atk_bonus = 400 |def_bonus = 800 |rec_bonus = 500 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 11 |normaldc = 44 |ls = Divine Mercy |lsdescription = 60% boost to max HP, boosts Atk, Def, Rec relative to remaining HP, restores HP each turn & 15% damage reduction from Fire, Water types |lsnote = 0.5% boost per 1% HP remaining, 50% boost max, & heals 800-1000 + 10% Rec |bb = Eminent Ritual |bbdescription = 14 combo Water attack on all foes, boosts max HP, greatly restores HP, slight probable resistance against 1 KO attack & greatly restores HP for 3 turns |bbnote = Heal 3000-3500 + 15% Rec for 3 turns, heal 3500-4000 + 40% of own Rec instantly, 15% HP boost & 10% chance to survive 1 KO attack |bbtype = Heal/Offense |bbhits = 14 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 27 |bbdc = 14 |bbmultiplier = 370 |sbb = Flux Irrigation |sbbdescription = 19 combo powerful Water attack on all foes, greatly restores HP for 3 turns, considerably boosts Rec relative to max HP for 3 turns, negates critical and elemental damage for 1 turn & negates Atk, Def, Rec reductions for 1 turn |sbbnote = 20% HP to Rec & heal 3000-3500 + 15% Rec |sbbtype = Heal/Offense |sbbhits = 19 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 28 |sbbdc = 19 |sbbmultiplier = 580 |ubb = Primal Dissolver |ubbdescription = 22 combo massive Water attack on all foes, hugely boosts max HP, high probable resistance against 1 KO attack, fully restores HP for 3 turns, negates critical and elemental damage for 3 turns & negates Atk, Def, Rec reductions for 3 turns |ubbnote = 35% HP boost & 80% chance to survive 1 KO attack |ubbtype = Heal/Offense |ubbhits = 22 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 22 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |es = Absolute Order |esitem = |esdescription = 10% boost to all parameters & probable resistance against 2 KO attacks |esnote = 40% chance (parameter boost applies to all units in party) |evofrom = 20876 |howtoget = *Summer Omni+ Summon (Limited Time) |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 30% boost to max HP |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = Raise max HP boost from 30% to 50% |omniskill1_2_note = (Prerequisites: Unlock "30% boost to max HP") |omniskill2_cat = Ailment Resistance |omniskill2_1_sp = 20 |omniskill2_1_desc = Negates all status ailments |omniskill3_cat = Special |omniskill3_1_sp = 10 |omniskill3_1_desc = Activates at turn's end HP restoration each turn effect at turn's start instead (effects will only activate once in Arena/Colosseum) |omniskill3_2_sp = 30 |omniskill3_2_desc = Enhances BB/SBB's HP restoration each turn effect |omniskill3_2_note = +1000 HP and +10% Rec, heals 4000-4500 + 25% Rec total |omniskill3_3_sp = 30 |omniskill3_3_desc = Adds status ailment negation for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill3_4_sp = 20 |omniskill3_4_desc = Adds Fire, Water, Thunder, Earth elements to attack effect |omniskill3_5_sp = 20 |omniskill3_5_desc = Enhances LS's Atk, Def, Rec boost relative to how high HP is effect |omniskill3_5_note = +20% boost, 70% boost total at max HP, +0.7% boost per 1% HP remaining total |omniskill3_6_sp = 30 |omniskill3_6_desc = Adds slight Fire, Water elemental damage reduction for 2 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill3_6_note = 10% reduction |omniskill3_7_sp = 40 |omniskill3_7_desc = Enhances BB/UBB's max HP boost effect |omniskill3_7_note = +5% HP boost. 20% boost on BB, 40% boost on UBB total |notes = |addcat = Demon Inventors |addcatname = Holia2 }}